Cornography
by sparrow minion
Summary: oneshot sasunaru. my first lemon, so please be gentle in the reviews :P


**A.N. this is my first lemon, so please don't make fun of it. (it's dedicated to my friend)**

_P.S. I love reviews, so make me happy :)_

* * *

"God damn it Sasuke." Naruto muttered, checking his watch for possibly the 100th time in the past few minutes "where are you?" 

almost as if answering, Sasuke drove around the corner, stopping gently in front on Naruto's house. He got out of his car (which being a bright yellow Beetle didn't seem to suit him at all) and walked slowly over to Naruto, his raven hair blowing gently across his face.

"Hey, way to answer your phone jackass" Naruto said sourly, having called Sasuke at least 12 times in the past 10 minutes.

"Oh. _sorry_. Next time my phone dies I'll just pull a charger OUT MY ASS! How's that sound?" Sasuke replied, pulling out his phone to and flipping it open to show a blank screen.

"Whatever. Were going to be late. . ." Naruto said, crossing the street and getting into the car. Sasuke followed him, starting his car and turning on his GPS, punching in "Cropps Corn maze" and waiting for it to acquire "satellite reception". A few moments later, a very annoying segmented female voice instructed Sasuke to "drive north 8.4 miles, and then turn right"

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the corn maze a half an hour later, they found Gaara, Sakura, and Lee already there, looking rather cold.

"Jesus Christ. . ." Naruto mumbled, getting blasted by the wind the instant he opened the door.

"Aww, are you cold?" Sasuke asked playfully, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto blushed a little.

"Sorry for being such a jackass. . ." Naruto mumbled

"Don't worry about it" said Sasuke, handing a man dressed like a scarecrow their money. They walked over to the rest of their friends, all of whom were talking excitedly.

"Are you guys PUMPED!?!?!?" Sakura asked excitedly, causing a nearby flock of birds to fly away, looking kind of pissed off.

"HELL YEAH!!" Naruto screamed, flinging his hands in the air. Sasuke covered his ears.

"Can we please go?" asked Garra quietly, looking a bit blue. They all agreed and ran through an opening in the wall of corn ahead of them, pushing, shoving, and screaming things like "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE CHILDREN OF THE CORN!!!" It wasn't long until they were all separated, except for Sasuke and Naruto, who had cheated and cut through the rows of corn to a path on the other side.

They both emerged from the stalks laughing and panting, trying to decide where to go next as there were five paths leading away from their current position.

"Let's go this way" Sasuke said, pointing down the path directly ahead. He walked a few steps and then felt an immense weight on his shoulders.

"Carry me" Naruto said "I'm tired"

"What am I, your _steed_?" Sasuke laughed

"Exactly. KIYAH!" Naruto replied, kicking Sasuke hard in the ribs. Sasuke winced

"I've got a better idea" Sasuke said slyly. He flung Naruto onto the ground, pinning his wrists together above his head and lying on top of him.

"Wha-"Naruto stammered, though he never got to finish. Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's, kissing him fiercely, biting his bottom lip, trying to get him to open his mouth. Naruto complied and opened. Sasuke slipped his tongue in to his mouth, tasting a hint of ramen, wrestling with his tongue. He heard Naruto give a muffled moan and he pulled away.

"Enjoying this, are we?" Sasuke asked, smirking at the blonde boy underneath him

"Shut up" Naruto panted, before grabbing sasuke's head and pulling him into another kiss. Sasuke pulled away again and started sucking on Naruto's neck, marking him. He continued to kiss down Naruto's neck until he reached the collar of his shirt.

"well _this _won't do" Sasuke said playfully, pulling off Naruto's shirt, revealing his pale, milky white, muscular chest. He turned his attention to Naruto's nipples, and trailed his tounge lightly over them, leaving a trail of cold skin in his wake. he continued to work his way lower and lower down Naruto's body - kissing and licking all the way. Sasuke stopped at the hem of Naruto's pants.

"Off" he ordered. Naruto moved at an almost super-human speed to remove his pants. He slipped (more of a fling really) them off to reveal his black and red checkerboard boxers, allready showing a fair size bulge underneath.

"A bit excited?" Sasuke scoffed. Naruto blushed shen he saw the extent of his hardness

"No matter" Sasuke said, and he slipped his hand under the hem of Naruto's boxers, trailing his hand gently over his nearly fully erect cock. he heard Naruto moan and saw him arch his back slightly. Sasuke withdrew his hand.

"Don't worry" he said, seeing the surprised and disappointed look on Naruto's face. he stick three of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them for a few moments. "get on your knees" he commanded, as he took his own shirt off. Naruto did as he was told without a word, putting his on the cold ground, his head facing away from Sasuke, un-able to see what was happening. He suddenly felt his boxers being pulled off.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked him from behind

"Do it" Naruto grunted, getting imatient. Sasuke took his fingers out of his mouth and inserted one into Naruto's ass. Naruto Pulled away just a bit, not quite used to the feeling, but he soon got used to it. Sasuke inserted another finger into Naruto, moving both of them in and out slowly. Naruto moaned, feeling a bit of discomfort mixed with pleasyre. Sasuke stuck the third finger in, feeling more resistance. Naruto winced, feeling his ass getting streteched. he heard a clanging sound, and he turned to see Sasuke taking hi belt and pants off with one hand.

"ready?" he asked, pulling his breifs down to his thighs, revealing a very distinct tanline

"Just do it" Naruto grunted. Sasuke complied, shoving himself into Naruto's ass, slowly going in and out, enjoying the friction. "harder" Naruto commanded. Sasuke sped up, pounding into Naruto now it a steady pace. Naruto soon found the pace and shoved back into Sasuke, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Sasuke reached his hand around, grabbing Naruto's cock, pumping it.

"mmh. i'm getting close. . ." Naruto panted

"shut up. You're ruining the moment dobe" sasuke said, also feeling the pleasur building up inside of him.

"Sasuke!" naruto screaed, cumming all over sasuke's hand. This pushed Sasuke over the edge, and he too came, filling Naruto. they both sat there for a while, in silence. Panting, and embracing the euphoria that had overcome the two of them.

and then, they both heard something. a sort of rustling coming from close by. they both looked up to see whatb the noise was. and then. at possbly the worst possible time, the man dresed like a scarecrow came around the corner.

"SHIT!" sasuke screamed, jumping off the ground and gathering his clothes. Naruto did the same, and they sprinted away, laughing hysterically, and never looking back.

**A.N. I know the ending is stupid, but it's hard for me to finish storys without death. . . so I appologize for my lack of talent.**


End file.
